Leave you alone
by Mario the Fox
Summary: One-shot. Iggypan (soy un asco en esto de las sinopsis :v )
1. El inicio (?)

El reloj marcaba las 4 de la tarde, y el rubio llevaba una charola con pastelillos y té a la sala. En la ventana, un joven miraba la ligera llovizna, mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo. El sonido de la charola al ser colocada en la mesita, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole voltear a encarar a su hermano. El inglés, le miraba con reproche. –Al menos, pudiste abrirla –recriminó, vertiendo la preciada bebida en una tacita. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a soltar con extremada lentitud el humo. Arthur soltó un gruñido ante la indiferencia de su hermano, limitándose a dejar caer su cuerpo en uno de los sillones. El fantasma de una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Allistor, quien dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo a las cenizas de la chimenea, y tomar asiento delante de su hermano.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El escocés colocó un terrón de azúcar en su té, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano. Removió la bebida con parsimonia, y le dio un largo trago. –Solo quería saber cómo estabas. ¿O qué? ¿No tengo derecho a preocuparme por mi hermanito? –su mirada azulada se clavó en los ojos del inglés, quién solo se limitó a escudarse en su taza de té.

–Estoy bien.

–Mentiroso.

–No estoy mintiendo.

– ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿8, 9 años?

–12 años.

Arthur volvió a tomar un sorbo de té. Su mirada clavada en el montón de cenizas que antes fueron leños. Allistor soltó un enorme suspiro. Podía notar perfectamente la tristeza que su hermano escondía de los demás. Sin saber que decir, tomó un scone; jugueteó un poco con el bocadillo, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en la garganta. En otro momento, no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces, antes de lanzarle el scone en la cabeza al rubio; pero algo dentro de él, evitó que convirtiera el bocadillo en un proyectil.

–Nunca nos contaste que sucedió realmente –sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el scone mordido, mientras esperaba la respuesta del menor. Con manos temblorosas, Arthur colocó el platito y la taza en la mesa. Tragaba una y otra vez saliva, tratando de deshacerse del nudo en la garganta. Su única respuesta: negar con la cabeza varias veces.

El pelirrojo se acabó el scone de un bocado, ayudándose con el té. El ver a su hermano en esa situación; le parecía un sueño, que hace unos años no paraba de reír, y los ojos se le iluminaban al recibir las cartas de cierta persona. Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

–Entiendo si no me quieres contar.

–Yo…

El escocés se puso de pie, sacó la cajetilla de cigarros, colocando uno en su boca, tratando de encenderlo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

–Fui un tonto.

Dejó por la paz al encendedor, deteniéndose a mitad del camino, volteando a ver intrigado al rubio.

– ¿Qué?

–Yo… lo dejé solo. Él no tenía a nadie, más que a mi… lo sabía, y lo dejé solo.

De sus ojos caían enormes lágrimas; su voz apenas si temblaba, dejando saber lo mucho que estaba tratando de controlarse; su rostro, inexpresivo. El cuerpo de Allistor se relajó un poco, mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos. Con el menor ruido posible, acercó su asiento al de Arthur, volviendo a sentarse.

–Explícate.

El inglés abrió la boca, incapaz de articular palabra. Algo molesto, el mayor secó sus lágrimas, de una forma un poco tosca. Y una vez más, lo único que el rubio repetía era "Yo". Un pequeño corgi se acercó a los pies de los hermanos, alzándose en dos patas, para poder acercarse más al rostro de su dueño. Al sentir las patitas del perro, Arthur reaccionó, alzándolo y posándolo en su regazo, como si se tratara de una pequeña figurilla de cristal.

–Le conocí la primera vez que viajé a Japón. De alguna forma, mi reservación se había perdido; y mientras caminaba por la ciudad en busca de algún otro lugar para dormir, en un pequeño restaurante, me topé con él.

Una débil y triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras frente a sus ojos, las memorias cobraban vida. Allistor encendió un cigarrillo, mientras escuchaba los balbuceos de su hermano. Al ver su expresión, sintió una pequeña puñalada en su corazón. Incapaz de darle un abrazo, se limitó a palmear su hombro, y luego, comenzó a dar mimos al perro. Tal vez no se llevaran tan bien como los demás, y siempre estén peleando; pero no soportaba ver a su hermano tan deprimido y destrozado como en ese momento.

Bleh bleh bleh~ vengo con nuevo proyecto~ (si, lo se, debería acabar los otros, pero meh).

Al principio, pensaba hacerlo un one-shot... pero creo que lo alargaré un poco más :)

Disfrútenlo~


	2. El encuentro

Pasaba más de medio día, y aunque aún era temprano, el sol comenzaba a dar indicios de que de un momento para otro comenzaría su descenso. Las personas caminaban, sin darle importancia al chico con la maleta, que se veía completamente perdido en aquel lugar. Sus ojos esmeraldas miraban por todos lados, con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual, los transeúntes pasaban de largo a su lado, sin la menor intención de ayudarle. Nadie quiere ayudar a alguien notablemente molesto, y con un aura asesina a su alrededor. –Maldito hotel –murmuraba una y otra vez, ganándose las miradas extrañas de los peatones.

Varias horas habían pasado ya, y el joven extranjero seguía sin encontrar un hotel vacante para su pequeña estadía. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir, exigiendo comida; sus ojos siguieron buscando entre los diferentes letreros de la calle, ahora, buscando por un lugar donde comer. Decidió entrar a un pequeño restaurante familiar, sin embargo, se quedó de pie en pleno establecimiento, completamente perdido. Un joven de castaños ojos se acercó, algo dudoso, al rubio. –Disculpe… ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? –el extranjero pegó un brinco al escuchar aquella voz llamarle. Con un poco de brusquedad, volteó a mirar al chico que le hablaba, encontrándose con una tranquila y penetrante mirada.

El japonés retrocedió un paso ante la reacción de aquel extravagante extraño; por su parte, el rubio soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa. -¡Ah! Lo siento –se disculpó, rascando su nuca. –Solo… buscaba un lugar donde poder sentarme –logró comentar, con cierta dificultad. El moreno rio por lo bajo, a causa de la pronunciación y acento del chico. Esa pequeña e inocente sonrisa, apenas escondida por su mano, cautivó momentáneamente al joven extranjero. –Si quiere, puede sentarse conmigo –propuso el japonés, comenzando a caminar a la mesa que ocupaba, volteando a ver de vez en cuando al rubio. El chico se quedó unos momentos allí de pie, perplejo; y fue la sonrisa del moreno, lo que le hizo reaccionar. Tomó su maleta, y siguió al otro hasta su asiento.

Con un poco de duda, tomó asiento frente a su "benefactor", sonriendo con cierta timidez. –Muchas gracias… ¿ammm? –alzó una de sus pobladas cejas, esperando por la respuesta del otro. – ¡Oh! Lo siento. Mi nombre es Kiku Honda –respondió el japonés, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland –se presentó el inglés con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano a Kiku. Luego de unos momentos de duda, el moreno estrechó la mano ajena. No pasó mucho, para que una mesera llegara a pedir sus órdenes. Kiku volvió a reír por lo bajo, ante la expresión acomplejada de su nuevo compañero de almuerzo, quien gesticulaba ante lo que leía en la carta. –Para él, lo mismo que pedí, por favor –añadió el japonés, luego de hacer su pedido. La chica anotó la orden, y con una pequeña reverencia, y una sonrisa en los labios, se alejó.

El sol ya se había ocultado, y la extraña pareja de chicos, caminaba por la casi solitaria calle. –Muchas gracias por el almuerzo, Kiku –soltó el inglés, sonriendo levemente. –No sabría que haber ordenado su hubiera estado yo solo –la única respuesta que recibió, fue una dulce sonrisa por parte de Kiku. El rubio checó su reloj, y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. –Aún le queda buscar un lugar donde hospedarse, ¿no es así? –el inglés dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Durante la comida, había terminado por contarle su desventura a aquel "desconocido". –Puede quedarse en mi casa –soltó casualmente el moreno, mirando al frente, –tengo habitaciones extra, así que no será un problema para mí… ¿señor Kirkland? –volteó a ver al rubio, que se había quedado atrás, a causa de la sorpresa que las palabras del japonés le habían causado. – ¿E-estás seguro? –sorpresa, confusión y desconfianza, esos sentimientos se notaban en la voz del inglés; sin embargo, Kiku se acercó un poco a él, con aquella calma que le caracterizaba. –No se preocupe, como le dije, no tengo ningún inconveniente –una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro, –además, no puedo dejarlo en la calle. Es posible que no encuentre un buen hotel por hoy, y menos a estas horas –en eso tenía razón, y Arthur lo sabía perfectamente.

–Pase, por favor –comentó Kiku, mientras cerraba la puerta tras el inglés. Se quitó los zapatos, acomodándolos al lado del pequeño escalón, indicándole a su invitado que hiciera lo mismo, y dejando un par de pantuflas a un lado, dispuestas para Arthur. Ambos entraron, mientras Kiku lo conducía a la sala de estar, Arthur admiraba todo a su paso. Una enorme casa tradicional japonesa, algo completamente nuevo para el inglés. Kiku no podía evitar mirar de reojo a aquel extraño con mala suerte; de alguna forma, su reacción se le hacía, tal vez un poco, adorable. –Por favor, siéntase como en casa. Iré a preparar la habitación que usará, y prepararé un poco de té –dubitativo, el inglés tomó asiento en un pequeño sofá, mientras su anfitrión, tomaba su maleta, y salía del salón. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el japonés regresara con una charola, donde había colocado una tetera, dos tazas y unos pocos bocadillos.

Frotaba su cabello, tratando de quitarle el exceso de agua. Kiku le había insistido con que tomara una ducha caliente luego del té, a lo que el inglés no pudo negarse; y era eso lo que le faltaba: un buen baño caliente, para quitarse el estrés que el día le había causado. Al entrar a la que sería su habitación por los próximos días, se encontró a Kiku de espaldas, hincado en el suelo, inclinado sobre lo que parecía un colchón. – ¿Qué haces, Kiku? –la repentina aparición del inglés le hizo sobresaltarse, llevando una mano a su pecho. –Señor Arthur, me asustó –respondió un poco agitado, a lo que el rubio no pudo contener la risa. –Estaba preparando su futón –añadió con un pequeño puchero, ante la risa del más alto. Luego de varias disculpas por parte del extranjero, y una breve explicación del japonés, se dispusieron a ir a dormir. –Que descanse, señor Arthur –se despidió Kiku, regalándole una reverencia al inglés, seguida de una dulce sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza. –I-igual –logró responder, casi en un susurro. Se acostó en el futón, mirando el techo en plena oscuridad, el rostro completamente serio. Un ruido sordo llenó la habitación; Arthur había llevado sus manos a su rostro, tratando de no gritar, buscando una explicación al fuerte latir de su corazón desde el momento en que vio esa última sonrisa de Kiku.


	3. Primer día

Arthur se revolvió un poco en el futón, antes de abrir los ojos. Aún adormilado, miró a todos lados, tratando de reconocer su entorno; se alzó un poco, quedando sentado, con sus manos, frotó aquel par de esmeraldas, sintiendo unas pequeñas lagañas. – ¿En dónde estoy? –preguntó, soltando un bostezo. De repente, todo llegó a su mente, colocando en su rostro, una enorme sonrisa, que le daba un aire algo bobo. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse del todo, escuchó un par de suaves pasos. – ¿Señor Arthur? ¿Ya despertó? –la calmada voz de Kiku resonó al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo brincar al inglés. – ¡Si, si! E-estoy despierto –contestó, aun sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón. –Bien, si quiere, puede tomar un baño o simplemente lavarse la cara –sugirió el japonés; –y no se preocupe por el futón, yo me haré cargo de ello –añadió. Arthur no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues en nada, volvió a escuchar los pasos del otro, solo que esta vez, alejándose.

El rubio se estiró un poco, poniéndose de pie; y nuevamente, escuchó a su anfitrión acercarse. –Casi lo olvido, el desayuno ya está listo –aunque no lo lograra ver, pudo notar que Kiku estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa sincera que acompañó aquella frase. –S-si… en seguida voy –respondió el inglés, mirando como tonto a la puerta. Kiku volvió a irse, sin saber que había dejado algo estupefacto a su invitado. Por su parte, el inglés, comenzó a dar de vueltas por la habitación, tropezando con todo, buscando sus cosas. Salió corriendo al baño para poder lavarse el rostro, y reunirse con aquel extraño chico que le trataba demasiado bien. –Lamento haberte hecho esperar –se disculpó Arhtur, una vez terminara de "arreglarse". Por su parte, Kiku se limitó a negar con la cabeza. –No se preocupe por eso –y una vez más, le mostró al extranjero, aquella sonrisa dulce y despreocupada, hipnotizando por un momento al rubio.

Kiku le acompañó parte del camino, hasta un punto que ambos tuvieran en común. Antes de separarse, acordaron verse allí mismo a cierta hora, para así, regresar juntos a "casa". Arthur sabía que aquello era mera cortesía por parte de su anfitrión, pues él mismo era un extranjero en aquel lugar, y estando apenas un día, no podría ubicarse con propiedad. Pero aun así, dejaba que su corazón latiera con gran fuerza. Con lentitud y poca atención, comenzó a caminar, calle abajo, volteando a ver de vez en cuando, si Kiku seguía allí, aunque claramente, había partido al mismo instante que se despidieron. Y toda esa felicidad se drenó del cuerpo del inglés, al notar la hora. Tomó el pequeño papel que el japonés le había entregado, con un pequeño croquis. –Bien, no se japonés, pero al menos se entiende –murmuró analizando el dibujo. No tardó mucho en llegar al edificio que buscaba. Dobló el papel, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa; soltó un suspiro, y entró.

Bien dicen que más grande es el susto que el daño, y así lo sentía Arthur. Si bien, no sabía ni una palabra del idioma, la compañía tenía a su disposición, un traductor, que aunque era japonés, dominaba el inglés a la perfección; claro, el acento luego confundía un poco al rubio, pero al menos, las juntas eran más fáciles para el extranjero. Sin poder negarse, acompañó a ese grupo de administrativos a una comida, y para alivio del muchacho, el traductor los acompañaría. Prácticamente, una gran hazaña, digna de catalogar como "matar a dos pájaros de un tiro". ¿Por qué? Simple. De esa forma, Arthur lograría crear más confianza entre los posibles aliados de su compañía, y al mismo tiempo, conseguía un lugar para poder comer. La vida de un extranjero no es nada fácil.

El día había terminado, para alivio del joven Kirkland; su nueva "amistad" con el traductor, le había traído los beneficios de unas cuantas frases básicas del idioma, y no perdió tiempo alguno, para usarlas al despedirse de los accionistas, quienes le elogiaron. Usando nuevamente el croquis entregado por Kiku, el rubio puso marcha al punto de encuentro, tardándose un poco más que aquella mañana. –Lamento la espera –se disculpó al llegar, recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta. –No pasa nada, es normal que aún no se familiarice con las calles. Vamos –contestó el japonés, iniciando así, el regreso a casa.

En plena cena, un emocionado Arthur contaba sus "aventuras" del día, recibiendo repetidas veces peticiones sobre hablar más lento y claro; la emoción, hacía olvidar al inglés, que no estaba en casa, y que su interlocutor, era tan bueno, o más, que él con su japonés. – ¡Cierto! Hiroshi me enseñó un poco de japonés –soltó de la nada, como niño pequeño, contándole orgulloso a su padre, que el maestro le dio una estrella dorada. – ¡Oh! ¿En serio? –Kiku le miró asombrado, y con una sonrisa, le invitó a mostrarle su progreso. No pudo evitar reír un poco ante la pronunciación y los errores obviados por su invitado. El resto de la velada, pasó con lecciones de japonés, y una promesa de que, el día siguiente, la clase sería de inglés.


	4. Conexión

El día transcurrió sin sorpresas; una jornada bastante tranquila, a decir verdad. Y a pesar de todo, sentía que eso era extraño. Tal vez porque estaba acostumbrado a llevar un día atareado en su país natal. Definitivamente, la alianza con aquella compañía extranjera sería beneficiosa para ambas empresas. Había pasado la mañana entera en compañía de Hiroshi, en una especie de tour por la compañía, mientras el japonés le explicaba la historia y modo operativo del lugar. Sin duda, aquella clase de atenciones por parte de su traductor, lo mantenían emocionado, justo como niño en guardería. _–Podría proponer cambiar el horario de trabajo, a algo más parecido aquí_ –pensaba con cierta reflexión, luego de salir de una de las zonas de trabajo. Y como si su acompañante le hubiera leído la mente, le enumeró las ventajas que tendrían en el desempeño laboral, si decidían implementar algunas de las normas que allí tenían.

El almuerzo volvió a suceder como el día anterior, pero esta vez, en un restaurante diferente. Aunque no lo pareciera, Arthur observaba meticulosamente los movimientos y expresiones de sus "acompañantes", tratando de descubrir por sí mismo, cómo funcionaba la cultura japonesa. Estaba perdido. Había pensado en pedirle a Kiku que le explicara ciertas cosas, pero viendo su situación, optó por el plan B, y cuando no entendía algo, se inclinaba un poco hacia Hiroshi, pidiendo explicaciones, seguido de una disculpa, principalmente, por su ignorancia. Tenía suerte de que el traductor fuera un hombre sencillo y humilde, que estaba más que dispuesto y encantado de prestarle cualquier tipo de ayuda al extranjero, además de sus dotes de traductor.

El grupo de hombres regresó al edificio, en orden de terminar sus deberes del día. Durante el poco trayecto, el japonés se encargó de explicarle ciertas cosas al inglés, para ayudarle a ubicarse en aquella ciudad. El resto de la tarde, el rubio permaneció en su pequeña oficina, comenzando a arreglar el diferente papeleo para llevar a cabo aquel convenio. Con forme el tiempo pasaba, su mente comenzó a divagar, hasta que se dio cuenta de a donde comenzaban a dirigirse sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso Kiku le esperará hoy también? ¿Lo hará por mero compromiso, o porque realmente quiere caminar a casa con él? ¿Se apresurará a preparar la cena una vez lleguen a la residencia? ¿Le incomodará su presencia? ¿Y si lo invita a cenar el fin de semana?

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese último pensamiento. Bien podría justificarlo como una forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por él. Pero también podría malinterpretarlo, y hacer que se sienta incómodo. Una lucha interna comenzó a debatirse, mientras su expresión permanecía inmutable, con aquellos esmeraldas fijos en los papeles delante de él. Fue la voz de Hiroshi, y una pequeña sacudida, lo que le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Más papeleo. Justo los documentos que había estado esperando de Inglaterra. Una pequeña reverencia, y volvió a quedarse solo. Golpeó sus mejillas; no era momento de soñar despierto, o quebrarse la cabeza con aquellos extraños pensamientos. Estaba trabajando, y era lo único que podía ocupar su atención en esos momentos.

Estiró su cuerpo, desemperezando sus músculos. Alzó la mirada al reloj colgado en la pared. Hora de salida. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que un enorme suspiro salía de su boca. Ordenó los papeles, guardó sus cosas, tomó su saco y maletín, y salió de su oficina. Se despidió de los empleados, los jefes de la compañía le desearon una buena noche, y Hiroshi le agradeció por el arduo trabajo del día. Comenzó su camino hacia aquella esquina, en la que su camino se cruzaba con el de Kiku, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz. –Señor Arthur –saludó el moreno, con una pequeña reverencia. Sin darse cuenta, el rubio comenzó a correr, hasta estar a la altura de su benefactor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – ¿Tuvo un buen día? –soltó el japonés, notando la alegría en su huésped, sonriendo dulcemente ante ello.

Arthur comenzó a reír nerviosamente. –Sí, podría decirse que sí –respondió, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, mostrándose más efusivo de lo normal; y aun así, el moreno no se mostró extrañado por aquella actitud. Caminaron calmadamente, comentando ciertos eventos que vivieron a lo largo de su día. O más bien, el joven Kirkland se limitó a contemplar el perfil de Kiku, mientras este hablaba y reía ante los sucesos que relataba. Aquel sedoso cabello negro, esos calmos ojos castaños, la delicada línea que conformaba su nariz, la dulce melodía que componía su voz, aquella blancura aperlada que cubría su piel. Todos y cada uno de esos detalles comenzaban a guardarse en la mente de Arthur, quien no apartaba su mirada de Kiku.

No, hasta que chocó de lleno con un poste.

–Estoy bien, en serio –repetía una y otra vez, aún luego de haber llegado a casa. Kiku no dejaba de mostrarse preocupado por el golpe que se había dado el rubio, a pesar de que al momento del accidente, se había reído por unos largos 5 minutos, y aún lo hacía cuando volvieron a emprender su camino. Pero al llegar a casa, el rostro del extranjero estaba completamente rojo; no sabía bien si por el golpe, o la vergüenza. Y aunado a eso, era la renuencia del rubio de tocar, o siquiera rozar, su cara. –Vamos, déjeme revisarlo –insistía el moreno, sosteniendo un pequeño bote con pomada. Como niño chiquito, Arthur se empeñaba en girar la cabeza, cada vez que notaba que Honda intentaba acercar su mano.

Y así pasaron los minutos, hasta que el inglés cedió ante el enfado del más bajo. Una mezcla de alivio y ardor invadieron su ser, mientras aquellas suaves y algo delicadas manos, atendían el golpe en su rostro. –Listo, eso calmará el dolor, y evitará que se inflame –murmuró Kiku, cerrando el botecito. –Gracias –susurró algo avergonzado el inglés. –No hay de que… ahora, iré a preparar la cena –Kiku se puso de pie, dejando reposar el bote en una mesita, para dirigirse a la cocina. – ¡Espera! –ambos hombres brincaron ante el repentino grito del huésped, notando como se encontraba estirado, como queriendo tomar al japonés para detenerlo.

Aquellos ojos castaños se posaron en esa cara roja, confundidos. –Yo… ¿qui-quieres que te ayude? –tragó saliva. Estaba completamente seguro de que su rostro era una enorme linterna roja. –Claro, ¿por qué no? –la calmada voz de Kiku llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a saltar desbocado en su pecho.


	5. Emociones

Por quinta vez en la mañana, el joven inglés se deshizo en disculpas frente a su anfitrión. La noche anterior, la cocina había quedado hecha un desastre; su intento de no ser un lastre, terminó en un completo fracaso. Y ahí estaba, frente a frente, en un pequeño restaurante familiar, desayunando antes de irse a trabajar. El semblante del extranjero emanaba una enorme aura de culpabilidad, mientras el japonés que lo acompañaba, sonreía enternecido ante las reacciones de Arthur. –No tiene de que preocuparse, la cocina aún puede ser utilizada –trató de animarlo, –además, lo único que necesita, es una buena limpieza –. El solo escuchar eso, reanimó al rubio. – ¡Entonces déjeme ayudarle! –Kiku saltó en su asiento, ante el repentino cambio de humor de Arthur. –N-no… no podría abusar de esa forma de usted.

–Fue mi culpa que la cocina quedara en ese estado, así que, al menos, déjeme ayudarlo a limpiar.

Aquellos ojos esmeraldas miraban al japonés con un aire de cachorro a medio morir. Y eso fue más que suficiente para hacerlo suspirar; había perdido. –Tal vez nos tome todo el día –trató de persuadirlo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo; la expresión determinada del inglés le dejó en claro, que no tenía caso insistir. –En ese caso, cuento con usted mañana –añadió luego de unos momentos de silencio, regalándole una pequeña reverencia al inglés. Este se emocionó un poco, pero luego, toda esa alegría se esfumó. Su plan era invitarlo a cenar ese fin de semana, como muestra de su agradecimiento a tanta hospitalidad, a pesar de ser un completo extraño. – ¿Sucede algo, señor Arthur? –el moreno ladeó la cabeza, algo preocupado. Era un idiota. Él solo mandó al carajo sus propios planes. Seguramente, terminarían demasiado exhaustos de limpiar todo ese desastre. Aunque… la sonrisa regresó a su rostro, confundiendo aún más al japonés. –Nada de nada, mi querido amigo –canturreó el aludido, llevando un trozo de panqueque a su boca.

El último día de la semana, y por alguna razón, lo sentía como el más atareado de todos. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la compañía, fue atender a una junta, de ahí, pasó a su oficina a revisar varios documentos de su propia empresa, que habían llegado esa mañana; una nueva junta, y al salir, fueron a comer. De regreso, el alboroto reinaba un piso entero del edificio, y de alguna forma, terminaron por encargarle resolver lo que pasaba. Faltaba una hora para el término de su turno, y ya se sentía destrozado. Se dejó caer en la silla, masajeando sus hombros, mientras un gruñido escapaba de sus labios. – ¿Señor? –el sonido de la puerta, más una voz femenina, lo sorprendieron, haciéndole brincar en su asiento. –Lamento molestarlo, pero el jefe quiere que revise estos documentos –la mujer se acercó tímida al extranjero, extendiéndole los papeles mencionados. –Ah, sí sí, muchas gracias –respondió algo contrariado. – ¿Quiere que le traiga un poco de té? –la muchacha se encogió de hombros, formulando la pregunta un tanto temerosa. Sin duda, había notado el cansancio de aquel extraño hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la propuesta, volteando bruscamente a la mujer, que solo atinó a pegar un brinco. –Sería de mucha ayuda, gracias –respondió con una débil sonrisa.

Hiroshi caminaba a su lado, con la misma lentitud. Ambos compartían el pensamiento de que ese día, había sido el peor de toda la semana. Antes de llegar a la esquina de siempre, el traductor se despidió de Arthur, dejándole seguir su camino en silencio. –Señor Arthur –saludó animadamente Kiku, sonriendo dulcemente. Y ese simple gesto, fue suficiente para que al inglés se le olvidara por completo todo el cansancio del día. Las anécdotas no se hicieron esperar, mientras compartían risas. Antes de llegar a casa, se detuvieron en el pequeño restaurante de esa mañana, para poder cenar. Mientras comían, los pensamientos de Arthur comenzaron a volar nuevamente. Podría acostumbrarse a vivir ahí; el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con Kiku era suficiente para levantarle los ánimos; aquella voz calma, lograba relajarlo más que un buen baño caliente, y aquella suave sonrisa llenaba su corazón con una dulce calidez que no recordaba sentir desde que era pequeño.

– ¿Por qué no toma un baño caliente? –apenas habían llegado a la casa de Honda, y mientras ambos se sacaban los zapatos, el moreno soltó, sin más. –Parece que ha tenido un día demasiado pesado, eso le relajara –añadió con esa expresión amable, que lograba mover el piso en el que Kirkland se paraba. –Ammm… si… si no es mucha molestia –respondió, sin saber realmente que decir. –Para nada. En ese caso, iré a preparar el baño –y sin más, se adelantó, dejando al inglés realmente desubicado. No tardó en tomar sus cosas, y dirigirse al cuarto de baño; al entrar, se encontró con la tina llena de agua caliente, y todo dispuesto para su uso. Con cierto alivio, deshizo el nudo de la corbata, y se despojó de la ropa. El sentir la calidez del agua contra su piel, fue reconfortante, haciendo que se hundiera de a poco en la tina. Al final, salió completamente renovado del baño, en lo que para él, fueron horas. Después, fue el turno de su anfitrión.

La noche se había ceñido por completo en el firmamento, y ambos hombres descansaban un poco en la sala. Como todos los días, antes de ir a dormir, Kiku le impartía clases de japonés a su "inquilino", a cambio de unas cuantas lecciones de inglés. La temperatura había descendido, haciendo que el moreno cubriera sus cuerpos con una manta, mientras las explicaciones de ese día seguían fluyendo de los labios del rubio. Pero el agua caliente comenzaba a hacer estragos en aquellos jóvenes, quienes terminaron por quedarse dormidos; Kiku, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur, y el inglés, abrazándolo inconscientemente. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía; pero la comodidad que sentían al estar en mutua compañía, comenzaba a llenarlos de a poco. Un sentimiento que aún faltaba por cultivar correctamente, comenzaba a anidarse en sus corazones, con la promesa de la felicidad que en un futuro los envolvería.

 **Ya sé, han pasado 84 años desde que actualicé :'v pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo :)**

 **Nos vemos en otros 84 años (?) xD**


	6. El primer adiós

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, las dos semanas de su estancia habían llegado a su fin. Los miembros de la empresa, decidieron reunirse en un restaurante a cenar y beber antes de que el inglés se marchara. Y aunque esa mañana le había avisado a Kiku que llegaría más tarde de lo normal, no pudo evitar los fuertes latidos de su corazón al llegar a casa del japonés, solo para encontrarlo aún despierto, esperando por su llegada. El alcohol en su organismo tampoco ayudaba. Ante sus ojos, aquel moreno brillaba más que el mismo sol, y la calidez que emanaba de su sonrisa, no podía compararse a la de mil hogueras ardiendo; el suave tacto marcaba su piel, incluso por encima de la ropa; y las dulces palabras que llegaban a sus oídos, se anidaban en su corazón, como si este les perteneciera de siempre. Pero al rubio, eso no podría importarle menos. En su nublada consciencia, lo único que cobrara verdadero sentido, era la dulce expresión preocupada de Kiku, cuya voz sonaba tan lejana. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba completamente solo en la habitación. Como pudo, se deshizo de sus prendas, para poder vestir su pijama; hubiera sido una operación exitosa, de no ser por los trompicones constantes.

Las cobijas lo cubrían hasta la barbilla; sus ojos fijos en el techo, soñando despierto con la misma escena de momentos antes. Sonreía como bobo, sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Y ese fue su primer error: aceptar sus sentimientos, solo con la ayuda del alcohol; porque, como años después lo diría él mismo, era un cobarde imbécil por buscar aquel refugio, para poder sincerar su corazón. Miles de ideas se cruzaron por su embriagada mente: lo que haría, qué le diría, y cómo. ¿Acaso él pensaría lo mismo? ¿Soportaría un rechazo? Las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza, y sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido. Ni siquiera recordó los sueños que lo visitaron en la noche, llenos de promesas y felicidad junto a aquel moreno. Y tal vez, eso era lo mejor. Así, la culpa sería menos; los remordimientos no serían más fuertes de lo que ya eran; el arrepentimiento no lo atormentaría las 24 horas del día. Arthur no era un mal sujeto, simplemente, tomaba malas decisiones. Como todas las personas; porque eso es lo que caracteriza a los humanos, su capacidad de equivocarse, y muchas veces, no notarlo hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Aquella mañana no comenzó muy bien para el rubio. El trinar de las aves, taladraba su cabeza con fuerza, y solo atinaba a cubrir su cabeza con las cobijas, en un vano intento de regresar al silencio que reinaba por las noches. – ¿Señor Arhtur? –aquella melodiosa voz sonaba demasiado fuerte para el mencionado, quien solo se encogía en el futón. –El desayuno está listo –al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidió entrar a la habitación, algo dubitativo. Soltó una pequeña risa al notar el enorme bulto en el que se había convertido su "inquilino". – ¿No se siente bien? –no podía ocultar la diversión que la escena le provocaba. Pequeños quejidos de dolor apenas si se lograban escuchar, pues la voz del inglés era ahogada por las colchas. Con el mayor silencio que pudo, se acercó hasta él, sentándose a su lado, palmeando con suavidad el cuerpo escondido del otro. –Vamos. Levántese. Le prepararé algo para la resaca –más gruñidos como respuesta, y una nueva risita. Una última caricia a lo que suponía era la espalda del inglés, se levantó y abandonó el cuarto. Un par de minutos después, Arthur asomó la cabeza, dejando ver su enmarañada cabellera, y los ojos algo rojos e hinchados. Con extrema pereza, terminó por descubrir su cuerpo y levantarse para salir de aquel lugar.

Arrastraba los pies, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, cubriendo sus ojos cada vez que pasaba por alguna ventana; y por vigésima vez en la mañana, se juró no volver a pasarse con el alcohol. No recordaba haber bebido tanto, apenas y unas copas, no lograba entender cómo podía amanecer en ese estado tan lamentable y molesto. Al llegar a la cocina, volvió a cubrir sus ojos, pues la luz entraba a raudales en ella; se obligó a abrir los ojos, al sentir como un par de manos lo sostenían de los hombros, encaminándolo a quién sabe dónde. –Aquí, este té le ayudará –aquella hermosa voz resonó muy cerca de él, dándole un vuelco al corazón. – _Thank you_ –murmuró, parpadeando repetidas veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz. La taza de té descansaba solitaria frente a él, mientras las manos de Kiku aparecían efímeramente, colocando cuencos y platos en la mesa; el delicioso aroma de la comida asaltó sus sentidos, abriendo su apetito. Un sorbo; dos sorbos; lentamente, la infusión comenzaba a hacer efecto en su organismo, despejando su mente, y relajando sus músculos. Su rostro se cubrió en un tono carmín, ante el enorme gruñido que escapó de su estómago, inducido por el aroma del desayuno. Y la habitación se vio inundada por una bellísima melodía. –Yo… lo siento… ay que pena –sus manos escondieron su rostro, mientras sus oídos se regocijaban con la música. Entre risas, Kiku trató de restarle importancia a los reclamos del estómago de Arthur, mientras seguía ordenando todo.

– ¿Nos volveremos a ver, señor Arthur?

–No lo sé. Eso espero.

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas, no muy seguros de que hacer ante esa situación. El vuelo a Inglaterra no salía, sino hasta las 9 de la noche, pero como en todas las aerolíneas, Arthur se tuvo que presentar 2 horas antes del embarque. –De todas formas, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para usted, si es que un día vuelve a Japón –sus corazones se estrujaron un poco ante aquella oferta. –Y si un día llegas a ir a Inglaterra, mi hogar es tu hogar –tal vez fuera mera amabilidad, pero… ¿Por qué dolía? Una voz femenina resonó por los altavoces, anunciando que en poco tiempo se abrirían las puertas de embarque. –No olvide escribirme.

– ¿Y por qué no mejor un _e-mail_? –el japonés desvió la mirada, apenado.

–Las cartas tienen un encanto, que el correo electrónico nunca podrá obtener –fue su única respuesta. Un nuevo anuncio; la hora de la despedida había llegado. Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos, aguantando las ganas de fundirse en un abrazo, doblegando sus corazones, enterrando los deseos que albergaban. Y aunque sonreían, debajo de ese gesto se encontraba una enorme tristeza, una que era demasiado grande, para un par de sujetos que apenas si se habían conocido hacia dos semanas.


End file.
